


Relax

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Daryl Dixon x Reader | Smut Warning | NSFW | 18+ OnlyRequest: What about something where the readers been out on a run and is really exhausted, so Daryl wanna help her relax by just eating her out.Summary: The reader has a rough run and comes home exhausted and sore. Daryl comes home and decides to pamper her to make her feel better. ;)Alexandria Era.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Relax

You managed to pick your sore, exhausted feet up a few more times as you reached your front door. You turned the knob and walked inside. You kicked off your boots, sighing a little in relief at the feeling. You took off your socks and threw them on the floor, walking down the hallway and into your house.

You took off your shirt, which was drenched in sweat and walked into your bedroom, throwing it in a hamper on the floor. You popped the button of your jean shorts open and shimmied out of them. You laid down on your bed, your arms and legs spread apart as you laid there exhausted with your eyes closed.

You heard the front door slam and the sound of Daryl’s boots stomping loudly down the hallway.

“Y/N?” he called out, looking around to see if you were home.

“I’m in here,” you called back, weakly.

Daryl walked over to the bedroom and leaned his shoulder against the side of the doorway.

He chuckled at the sight of you.

“Rough run?” he asked.

“Every cell in my body hurts,” you complained, looking over at him with pain in your eyes.

Daryl nodded and nudged his head up toward you as he walked into the room.

“Turn around, I’ll rub your back,” he said, twirling his finger around at you as he kicked out of his boots.

You obeyed, turning slowly around, whimpering a little in pain as you moved your sore body around.

You laid your arms, down by your side and nestled your head sideways into the pillow. You smiled and closed your eyes when you felt Daryl’s hands on your back. He brought his hands to the clasp on the back of your bra and used them to pop the clasp open. He pushed his hands up and down your back, ever so slowly, rubbing your back with just the right amount of pressure.

“Mmm…” you moaned happily to yourself at his touch.

He started to softly knead your back, up and down it, with his fingers.

“Oh, God…That feels so good, baby…” you said, already feeling the tension starting to melt away.

He ran his hands up to your shoulders and rubbed them, roughly. Your muscles were tight and sore, he could tell whatever you had been through today had been taxing.

“So, what happened?” he asked, running his hands back down to rub the knots out of your shoulder blades.

“It was stupid. I wasn’t looking and tripped into a few barrels at the site. Long story short we ended up fighting off those undead assholes for what seemed like hours before we made it out,” you said, your eyes still closed as you told him what had happened.

Daryl leaned down and kissed your back, softly kissing up it to your ear.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said, kissing the side of your neck lovingly, peppering you with sweet, grateful kisses.

“Me too. I’m just happy to be home. I missed you,” you said, smiling happily at the feeling of his lips on your skin.

He slowly suctioned onto your skin, sucking on your sweet spot.

“Mmm…baby, that feels so good…” you said with a hazy smile on your face.

He repeated his actions, sucking on your sweet spot a few more times before running his lips back up to your ear.

“I know what will make you feel better. Turn over,” he ordered in a whisper, kissing your neck shortly a few more times before leaning back and watching you turn back over onto your back.

You smirked a little at him as you removed your bra, throwing it in his face.

He smiled, wiggling his eyebrow playfully as he quickly straddled your stomach.

You ran your hand down to his clothed cock, rubbing it up and down with pure need in your eyes.

Daryl reached down and grabbed your wrist, stopping your hand’s actions.

“Nah. This is all about helping you relax right now. I’ll fuck ya good later, I promise,” he growled, pinning your arms above you on the headboard and crashing his lips back to yours.

He knew how much you loved to kiss, so he put his all into it. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and grabbed ahold of your tongue. He swirled it around with a slow, deep passion.

You moaned and sighed happily into his mouth as you gave into his amazing kiss. You swirled your tongue around with his with pure need.

He moaned back, closing his eyes as he swirled his tongue around yours faster and with more need.

You ran your hands up and down his back trying to pull him into you as your tongue dance around his, needing to feel him on top of you.

He groaned a little at your hasty behest and pulled his lips reluctantly off of yours, kissing them harshly a few times before turning his eyes back to yours.

“Settle, woman. I’m tryin’ to do something’ for you,” he said, with a smirk before nudging his nose up into your chin and starting to lay sweet, slow kisses up and down the nape of your neck.

You let your arms fall to your sides and silently obeyed him, smiling to yourself at the feeling of him peppering your neck with hot kisses.

“Mmm…” you sighed, closing your eyes as you fully took in the feeling of him spoiling you with that amazing tongue of his.

Daryl's trail of kisses headed over to the side of your neck and you turned your head to accommodate him.

You moaned softly as he left kisses up and down it a few times before focusing on your sweet spot, right under your ear.

“Mmm…Baby…” you whispered, bringing your hands up into his hair and lightly massaged it as he kissed on your sweet spot.

He kissed your sweet spot slowly again before running his lips to your ear.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, Y/N. You’ll forget all about your bad day,” he said and sweetly kissed under your ear a few more times.

You sighed and smiled to yourself, your eyes still closed as you felt him slowly migrate down your body.

He left sweet, slow kisses down your body, kissing and sucking on your nipples as he passed your breasts and then kissed his way down your stomach. He kissed under your naval a few times before crawling back to the bottom of the bed and kneeling down on the floor below it. He reached up and grabbed the sides of your panties and slowly pulled them down and off of you, letting them fall to his side. Then, he pulled your ankles down suggestively.

You scooted your body down on the bed until your legs were dangling at the edge of the bed on either side of his body. You smiled happily down at him as he pulled you closer to him, knowing what heaven you were in store for.

He smiled softly up at you, loving the look of pure love for him in your eyes.

He ran his hands up and down your thighs a few times before parting them. He looked down at your heaven and licked his lips, looking up at you again with a slight smirk on his lips.

“Just relax, Y/N. I’ll take good care of ya,” he said and then focused on your pussy again.

You shivered as you watched him bring his lips down to your pussy.

He softly kissed it a few times, before running the tip of his tongue up to your clit. He playfully tickled it with his tongue, looking up at you as he heard you whimper. He smiled to himself and dove his tongue inside of you, moaning to himself as he wiggled his tongue around inside you.

“Oh, Daryl…” you whimpered, immediately bring your hands down to lovingly massage his hair.

He loved going down on you. And he was so damn good at it.

He growled and wiggled his tongue around inside you with more hunger than before, bringing his hand up to slowly rub around your clit.

“Oh…Oh, yeah…” you moaned, closing your eyes and rocking your hips up into his lips with more need.

Daryl pulled his tongue out of you and brought it up to your clit.

“Yeah, moan for me, girl,” he growled, glaring you down as he put his lips to your clit and sucked harshly on it.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out in surprised bliss at the feeling that suddenly shot through you.

His tongue began to flick underneath your clit rapidly.

“Oh, shit…Yes…Baby?” you groaned, a look of happy confusion on your face as you started to climb towards your high.

He ran his hands up and down the sides of your pussy as he flicked on your clit. He grabbed hold of it and sucked on it, flicking it as fast as he could until you came so fast for him.

“Oh!? Oh, GOD!!” you cried out, pushing his head and lips further into you as you spasmed and came so loud for him.

He growled, running down and pushing his tongue back inside you to lap up your sweet cum.

He moaned happily to himself at the taste, loving the sweet and salty way you tasted. He ran his hand over to your clit and softly ran his fingertips up and down it as he devoured you.

This caused you to convulse again for him, whimpering loudly as he prolonged your high.

“Oh, fuck…” you moaned, sighing in pure delight as your high buzzed through your body.

You absentmindedly massaged his hair as you enjoyed the amazing feeling of him lapping up your sweet nectar.

He wiggled his tongue around lovingly inside you a few more laps and the slowly pulled his tongue out of you. He ran up and kissed your clit softly a few times before kissing his way back up your body and onto the bed on top of you.

He reached your lips, planking over you, and he smiled sweetly down at you, dropping down to give your lips a few slow kisses.

You sighed a happy sigh and brought your hands up to his sides, running them lovingly up and down them as his lips gave you sweet kiss after sweet kiss.

When he was done, he leaned down and kissed your nose, looking deeply into your eyes.

“Feel better now?” he asked with a genuine smile.

You smiled back and nodded, running your hands up and down his chest.

“Yes. You always know just what I need,” you said with a wider smile.

Daryl smiled back and leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“Usually what ya need is an orgasm. Not a tough one to figure out,” he said with a small chuckle as he brought his eyes back to yours.

“Well, thank goodness you’re up for the task,” you said with a small giggle as you stretched out your body underneath him, feeling all sense of stress now gone from your body.

“With you? Always,” he said sweetly.

“You spoil me, Daryl Dixon,” you said, in complete awe that you got to call this amazing man yours.

“I wouldn’t want to spoil no one else,” he said, sincerely, looking deep into your eyes again.

“And don’t you forget it,” you said and leaned up to kiss him passionately a few laps before laying back down underneath him.

“Because you’re all mine…And I don’t intend to share you,” you said, smiling to yourself as you ran your fingers over his dark black shirt, tracing the buttons as you memorized them.

“Well, see now that’s somethin’ we should have talked about before this,” he said with a cocky smirk.

“Shut up,” you said, hitting his shoulder playfully and laughing.

He smiled to himself, loving how much you knew he was just joking. Loving how much you knew he loved you.

“You know I love you…And only you,” he said, the smile disappearing as he looked you over with awe as well.

“I love you, too, Daryl,” you said, looking just as seriously back at him as your fingertips traced his face.

You ran your fingers down his stubbled cheek to his lips, smiling as you remembered the first time that he kissed you and the first time he told you he loved you.

His lips smiled sweetly at the detailed attention you were giving them.

“So, what else does my sweet girl want to do tonight?” he asked, tilting his head and smiling over at you, determined to make this night all about you.

You looked up at him and smiled sweetly, running your hands down to his neck.

“I just want to be with you,” you said, looking up at him, already longing for him in every way again.

“Why don’t you go take a nice hot shower and I’ll make us somethin’ to eat,” he said, kissing you sweetly again.

“Okay,” you said with a smile, biting your lip as you trailed your finger down the buttons of his shirt again.

“Or…you could come in the shower with me and we can make dinner together after…” you said, looking up at him with only one thing on your mind.

He growled, his eyes turning hard for you in an instant as you silently begged him to take you.

He pushed his lips back to yours, pushing his tongue in your mouth and hungrily kissing you lap after lap until you moaned for him. He pulled his lips from yours and smiled to himself before getting up off the bed and offering you his hand.

You took it and giggled happily as he pulled you up and off the bed and to your feet.

You twirled out of his arms with a playful smile as you floated off towards the bathroom.

He looked at your gorgeous naked body walking away from him and internally groaned, chasing swiftly after you. He walked quickly up behind you and wrapped you in his arms, pulling you back into him as his lips came to your ear.

“You better be careful teasin’ a man like that,” he growled, harshly kissing your neck.

“Mmm… And just what are you going to do about it?” you asked, closing your eyes with a happy smile on your lips as his lips left harsh kisses up and down the side of your neck.

“Oh…I’ve got a few ideas…” he said with a playful smirk as his hand came down to your ass.

He hit it playfully and whispered again into your ear, “Get in there and let me show ya.”

You smiled to yourself and walked forward out of his arms and into the bathroom.

Daryl followed you, shutting the door behind him and locking it. His hands came to the buttons of his long-sleeved black shirt and he started to quickly unbutton them. He threw off his shirt as he watched you bend over and start the shower, pulling the tab up and springing it to life.

You stood up and looked back at him, tucking your hair behind your ear with a shy smile as he took you in in your most raw state.

His hands came to the buckles of his belt and he quickly pulled it open, walking over to you with confident want.

He walked into you and glared you down.

“Why don’t you do the honors, Y/N?” he asked, smirking a little as he watched your eyes lit up and you nod.

You looked down and brought your hands to the button of his pants. You easily unbuttoned and unzipped them, as you had so many times before. But no matter how many times you two did this dance is still felt like the most amazing thing in the world. In fact? The longer it went on, the more powerful your connection had become. Every time with him set your world on fire in a new way.

Daryl brought his hands to the sides of his jeans and pulled them down, quickly kicking out of his jeans. The second he was free he lunged at you, pushing his hands onto both sides of your face and slamming his lips back into yours with raw, animal passion.

You moaned in happy shock, staggering backwards a little until you caught your footing again. You brought your hands up to his sides, swirling your tongue hungrily around with his.

His hands came to your waist and guided you back towards the sound of rushing water.

He reluctantly pulled his lips from yours, kissing your lips harshly and slowly with his a few times before locking eyes with yours again.

“Careful,” he said, looking at the side of the tub just inches from the back of your legs.

You looked down and noticed this after following his gaze and nodded. You turned around and lifted your legs, one by one until you were in the shower. You smiled to yourself at the feeling of the warm water rushing down your body, pushing and pulling your index finger to him as you beckoned him inside.

He’s dark eyes smiled, and he stepped inside with you, staring you down with a happy smirk as he closed the shower stall door behind him. His eyes were full of intent as he stared you down, stepping into the warm stream of water with you.

No words were spoken.

No words were needed.

You both knew exactly what you wanted from each other and so, you took it.

He brought his hand to your chin, pulling it up and your eyes into his.

You ran your hands up and down his chest, your fingertips hungry to touch every part of him you could.

He leaned over and pushed his lips back to yours, grabbing your tongue with his and swirling around it lovingly with his own.

You sighed and leaned fully into his kiss and his body, wrapping your arms around him as you pressed your naked body against his.

He reciprocated, wrapping his strong, loving arms around you and pulling you tightly into him as he kissed you like no one but him could.

You two were lost in each other’s kiss, completely a slave to the rhythm of your tongues’ dance as you showed each other just how much they needed each other. Like oxygen.

He guided you both backwards until your back hit the shower wall behind you.

He quickly parted your legs with his right hand, running over to your pussy as slowly running his fingers up and down it.

“Oh!” you cried out, forcing your lips away from his to cry out to him for his actions.

His lips immediately landed on the side of your neck, hungrily kissing it as he brought his hand to his cock.

He dipped down, long enough to slowly running his cock’s tip up and down your folds a few times before pushing himself deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck, baby!” you cried out in pure bliss at the feeling.

You quickly wrapped your leg around his waist as he pinned you to the wall. Once he knew you were secure, he started to fuck you slow and hard into the wall behind you.

He brought his forearms to rest on either side of your head, glaring you down as he started to move in and out of you.

“Oh, fuck…You feel so fuckin’ good!” Daryl growled loudly, looking into your eyes with disbelief as he started to fuck you.

“You do too, baby! Fuck me hard?” you asked, holding onto him for dear life, looking up at him with pure need for all of him in your eyes.

He groaned at the sight and at your words and nodded, fucking you up and down the wall with his amazing cock.

“Oh…Fuck…Yeah…Right like that, baby…” you moaned, loving the pressure and pleasure of his cock fucking you up and down the wall slow and hard, just like he knew you loved it.

You were a moaning, groaning mess in his ear as you slowly fell apart for him, clinging to him like he was the only thing left in this world. It was enough to nearly make him cum right then and there. But he needed to please you first.

“Fuck!” growled into your neck, involuntarily slamming quickly into your hilt a few times.

“Oh! Yes, baby! Faster!” you cried out, clinging to his body and nodding in approval of his action.

He bit your neck with appreciation and gave you everything he had, unable to stop as he raced you both towards your highs.

His right hand came down to grip the thigh that was wrapped around him. Once he felt you securely in his hand he leaned back, slowing down again as he watched you slide up and down the wall.

You fell back at his actions, resting your head back against the wall behind you. You smiled over at him as he slowed down long enough to take all of you in. He loved to watch you when he made love to you.

“Oh, baby…You fuck me so good…” you moaned, giving him the show that you knew he wanted as he hit you up and down against the wall.

“Yeah? Ya like that?” he asked, glaring over at you as he started to speed up again inside you, this time with more pressure on your core with him.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…Don’t stop…Making me cum, baby?” you asked with begging eyes as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pushed your fingers up into his hair.

His grip on your thigh tightened as he nodded back to you a look in his eyes of pure determination as he hit into your hilt faster still.

He hit you up and down the wall with everything he had, giving you as much pressure on your clit as he did. He increased the pressure and speed with every lap until he was fucking you so deep and fast you couldn’t help but cry out so loudly at the amazing feeling!

“Yes!! Right there!!” you cried out, gripping his back as your head fell back and you closed your eyes, concentrating on the high you felt coming.

“Damn, Y/N! Fucking cum for me!” he half-ordered and half-begged as he let loose, jackhammering into your hilt.

You whimpered and moaned as he gave you everything he had, pumping into your faster and harder until you came so hard.

“Oh!? Oh, FUCK! Daryl!!” you cried out as your orgasm hit you like a freight train, contracting your pussy rapidly over his amazing cock.

You started to fall away from him, lost in the pure bliss of that moment.

He quickly wrapped his arms around you and secured you back into him.

He pushed his forehead into yours, locking eyes with you as he hit into you the way he needed, so urgently.

You whimpered again, your mouth falling open as you felt the most intense penetration and feeling as he looked over at you like you were the only thing in his world.

“Oh, fuck! Y/N!!” he groaned loudly, hitting rapidly into you as fast and deep as he could until he slammed his cock inside you and exploded.

He looked at you with pure bliss as he came inside you, hitting into you roughly a few more times as he panted away his amazing high. He looked deep into your eyes as he slowly came down, pinning himself inside you for a few more seconds before slowly pulling out of you.

When he was done, he softly brushed the hair away from the side of your neck and nuzzled his nose slowly against your shoulder. Then, he pulled you into him with such much pure love as he embraced you fully, pressing your warm, naked bodies together.

You sighed and smiled happily, keeping your eyes closed as you pushed your hands back into his hair to massage it lovingly.

He loved holding you after for as long as he could in silence before leaning back just enough to look into your eyes again, holding onto you as if you might float away.

He then nudged his nose up into yours, with a smile that ghosted your lips and whispered, “I love you, Y/N…So, damn, much.”

And with that, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to yours for another amazing kiss from this most amazing man.

You sighed and smiled as his lips came back to yours, leaning fully back into him as you kissed him fully back.

You didn’t know where you’d be without this man, especially in this cruel world. All you knew was right now and every second you spent with him, reminded you just how much you needed his love.

And so? You immersed yourself in it, in him.

“I love you too, Daryl. Don’t ever let me go…” you said after his kiss, pushing your lips back to his with so much need again for another amazing kiss.

He slowly pulled his lips away from yours long enough to look into your eyes and promise, “I won’t ever let you go, Y/N…Not ever…I’ll always take care of you,” before engulfing your lips with his for another amazing kiss.

He spoiled you over and over that night, giving you everything you could possibly desire from him. And when you two finally laid down to rest he held you tightly in his arms, whispering how much he loved you in your ear as he sent you off to dreamland. He waited until you fell asleep and kissed your neck, whispering one more time into your ear before drifting off himself.

“You’re my world, Y/N. I’ll always love and protect you…” he said, meaning it with every single fiber of his being.

As he drifted off to sleep with his lips on the nook of your shoulder and you in his arms, he smiled to himself at how lucky he was and how much he loved you. Hoping against all hope that he could hold you in his arms and love you like this for the rest of his days…


End file.
